nicksplatfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angry Beavers
The Angry Beavers is an American animated television series created by Mitch Schauer for Nickelodeon. The series revolves around Daggett and Norbert Beaver, two young beaver brothers who have left their home to become bachelorsin the forest near the fictional Wayouttatown, Oregon. The show premiered in the United States on April 19, 1997 and ended on June 11, 2001.1 The show started airing on the Nickelodeon Canada channel when it launched on November 2, 2009. The complete series has also been released on DVD.234 Contents hide * 1Characters * 2Episodes * 3Broadcast history * 4Home video releases * 5Video games * 6Awards and nominations * 7In other languages * 8References * 9External links Charactersedit * Daggett Doofus "Dag" Beaver (voiced by Rich Horvitz): The younger brother of Norbert (by four minutes). Hyperactive and immature, Daggett has a habit of over-emphasized and manic motions as well as a potent penchant for name-calling. He shares with his brother a typical brotherly love-hate relationship, supporting and antagonizing his elder sibling as his mood requires. * Norbert Foster "Norb" Beaver (voiced by Mitchell Whitfield in the pilot, Nick Bakay in the series): Daggett's laid-back older brother. Generally well-spoken and intelligent, Norbert is a highly sarcastic beaver with a habit of performing great feats of impeccable engineering with aplomb and without explanation and often lazy. He is very condescending towards Daggett. * Stump: A giant sequoia stump who is a friend of the beaver brothers. He frequents many of the beavers' social events, forming an integral part of their inner circle. When Dag first met Stump, he was jealous of him but Stump brought Norb and Dag closer together. In "Stump Looks For His Roots" he journeys off in search of his real family. Norb and Dag almost ate Stump while they were in a cave. * Treeflower (voiced by Cynthia Mann): The love of Norbert's life and a hard working beaver who have a lot of jobs outside the forest life. Treeflower was once in a relationship with Norb during the "Bummer of Love" episode. She returns wanting to be friends with Norb when she meets Truckee although Truckee only cares about his truck. Treeflower was also Muscular Beaver's sidekick Goody Good Gal. Among her careers are elevator songwriter, championship snowboarder, superhero and firefighter. * Bing (voiced by Victor Wilson): An annoying lizard who hangs out with Norb and Dag. Bing went through a breakup in one episode. Norbert and Daggett also fought over him because he told all the other creatures that they're both constantly ditching him. * Barry Bear (voiced by John Garry): Daggett and Norbert's funk-loving grizzly bear best friend, whose voice and personality is modeled off of Barry White. Barry is a vegetarian despite being a bear. He once made a disco album after everybody got sick of Beaver Feaver. In one episode, Barry felt awkward around Norbert because he was acting like Daggett. There was also an episode where the beavers thought Barry was going to eat them (A lie that Bill Licking made up). * Truckee (voiced by Mark Klastorin in most appearances, Mitch Schauer in "Dag's List"): A truck-loving shrew and Daggett's most hated enemy. He drives a big truck around called "Big Renee" just because it's cool. Truckee once worked together with Daggett when a "volnado" (Combination of a tornado and volcano) which threatened to destroy his dam. Even though they escaped he took all of Norb's stuff (he couldn't take Dag's stuff because Dag had it all nailed down). He is also very sensitive about the size of his ears. * Big Rabbit (voiced by Scott Weil in most appearances, Richard Steven Horvitz in "Omega Beaver"): Norbert and Dagget's toughest friend. It is revealed that he sent a threatening note to them so they would be his friend. Norb and Dag eventually meet his family. * Wolffe D. Wolf (voiced by Wally Wingert): He is a laid back gray wolf who is a recurring friend of the beaver brothers and is known to be the opposite of other wolves stereotypewise. * Chelsea Beaver (voiced by Chelsea Schauer): One of the beaver brothers' younger sisters and a female Doppelgänger of Daggett. Chelsea is also hyperactive and unintelligible like Dag. * Stacy Beaver (voiced by Stacy Schauer): Another of Daggett and Norbert's younger sisters and a female doppelgänger of Norbert. Stacy is also laidback and condescending like Norb. * Leonard Beaver (voiced by Tim Thomerson in most appearances, Lorin Dreyfuss in "If You In-Sisters"): He is the slobby and goofy father of the beaver brothers and sisters. He once stayed with Norb and Dag because their mother and sisters left to go visit their grandmother. Leonard has a strange condition called the "poo spot" (when you press it, it makes a farting noise). He also encourages Dag to slap his tail even though beavers are only supposed to use the slap for emergencies. * Mrs. Beaver (voiced by Sheryl Bernstein in most appearances, Linda Phillips in "Kandid Kreatures", Marcia Wallace in "If You In-Sisters"): She is the beaver brothers and sisters mother and Leonard's wife, Like her son Norbert she has secret doors and she likes Daggett best when her boys are getting along, She is also a secret agent as well as a housewife. * High Princess (voiced by Beverly Garland): The leader of the female raccoon tribe and the beavers' enemy who appears twice in the series. During her first appearance, she mistakes Daggett for a god because he had a knot hole on his head. Unfotunately, Norbert and Daggett end up destroying the knot hole. She gets even with the beavers by having her tribe literally cooking their dam over an open flame. During her second appearance, it was revealed that she was the one pranking Norb and Dag. * Bill Licking (voiced by Gregg Berger): He is a wig-wearing wildlife television host and Norbert and Daggett's idol and occasional enemy. He had a contract with the beavers to make them look good but instead he humiliated them. The beavers got even with him by hurting him on his own show. * Laverta Lutz (voiced by Kate Donahue): A large, goofy magical woman with a Southern accent who works in the bowing alley as a maintenance worker who always bumps into Daggett for making wishes for him. She helped Dag bowl better, helped him win arguments against Norb and transported him to a world where Norb was an only child. She is voiced by Kate Donahue. * El Grapadura (voiced by Timothy Borquez in most appearances, Luke Torres in "Kandid Creatures", Joe Lala in some episodes): The Mexican Luchador Norb and Dag's favorite Wrestling hero. * Oxnard Montalvo (voiced by Tom Kane): Norbert and Daggett's favorite B-Movie actor. Norbert and Daggett once helped him save the world from the monsters in his movies because they brought them to life by remembering his films. Scientist #1 managed to make him do his movies in color. * Toluca Lake (voiced by Adrienne Barbeau): An actress who plays as the damsel in distress in Oxnard's B-Movies. She kept falling on her ankles in one episode. * Dr. Cowtiki (voiced by William Schallert): The other actor who played as the scientist in the B-Movies with Oxnard and Toluca. * Scientist #1 (voiced by Edward Winter): He is a mad scientist who laughs in an evil way as he does his job for science and is the main villain of the series. Scientist #1 always mistakes the beavers for pointy weasels. His chest hair is literally in the shape of a one and in one episode, it is revealed that he does not have eyes underneath his glasses. He once accidentally transformed himself into a beaver and built a futuristic society. ** Pete (voiced by Nick Bakay): He is Scientist #1's assistant. He's a half short old looking man with a big bald head, long nose, and he mumbles a lot as he talks. Pete once worked together with Norb to stop Scientist #1 and Dag. Episodesedit Main article: List of The Angry Beavers episodes Broadcast historyedit * Nickelodeon (1997–2001 original run; 2001–2007 reruns) * Nicktoons (2002–2007) * TeenNick (2011; 2013; October 2015–February 2017) * YTV (1997–2002) * CITV (1997–2001) * Nickelodeon UK (1997–2001) * Nicktoons UK (2002–2010) * ABC (1998–2001) Home video releasesedit Nickelodeon and Amazon.com teamed up to release The Angry Beavers and other Nick shows on manufacture-on-demand DVD-R discs available exclusively through Amazon.com's CreateSpace arm. The Angry Beavers sets, among others, were discontinued when Nick began releasing traditional DVDs of many of their series in association with Shout! Factory. The first release for Angry Beavers was the Seasons 1 and 2 4-disc set on August 23, 2011. Season 3: Part 1 was released in a 2-disc set on February 28, 2012,5 while Season 3: Part 2 was released in a 2-disc set on August 14, 2012.6 Season 4 (The Final Season) was released in a 2-disc set on February 4, 2014. On July 30, 2013, Shout! released the complete series set in Region 1.7 in Australia, The Angry Beavers has been released on DVD. Season 1 was released on April 3, 2013,8 Season 2 was released April 3, 2013,9 and Season 3 was released on June 5, 2013.10 Season 4 was released on December 4, 2013.11 Only 14 episodes were produced for Season 4. Video gamesedit Though the series has no official video games, The Angry Beavers appeared in Nicktoons Racing for the PlayStation, Game Boy Advance, PC, Game Boy Color, and Arcade, as playable characters. Norbert and Daggett had a cameo as a Trophy in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots and in Nicktoons MLB as well. Awards and nominationsedit